The Keeper's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves
The Keeper's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves is the first episode of the fourth season of Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot The Keepers arrive in Agrabah just in time for Aladdin and Princess Jasmine prepare for their marriage. Aladdin recovers a dagger, his only memento of his lost father, who had abandoned his family when Aladdin had been a small child. During the ceremony, they and the assembled guests find themselves the targets of a raid by the infamous Forty Thieves, led by a man named Cassim, who are allied with a large group of Dark Legion soldiers led by Hun. Together, they are after a particular piece of treasure: a staff which is the receptacle of a powerful oracle. Aladdin, Abu, Jasmine, Genie and the Keepers discover the Oracle, who has the power to answer a single question about absolutely anything to any individual. When Iago accidentally asks her why the thieves want the staff so badly, she says that they were looking for the "ultimate treasure". Learning of the Oracle's power, Aladdin become curious about his past while Julian and Alice become curious as what is to come. She hints to him that Aladdin's questions can be answered by his father, who is still alive much to Aladdin's shock. After some encouragement from Jasmine and Julian, Aladdin asks the oracle about his father; the oracle reveals that his father is with the Forty Thieves, "trapped within their world". Aladdin, along with Abu, Iago, Carpet, Tuck, Skwydd, Caitlyn, Grunge, Roxie and Cricket track them down and stows away into their hideout, Mount Sesame, where he discovers, to his shock, that his father is actually Cassim himself. Though Aladdin shares a brief, heartfelt reunion with Cassim, Sa'luk, Cassim's subordinate tries to punish Aladdin from entering. Meanwhile, Hun sees Karai's appearance as a chance to get back at her for her "betrayal". Cassim, however, slyly suggests that Aladdin and Karai instead face "the Challenge"—an initiation ritual—where he must defeat another one of the Forty Thieves and take his place. Sa'luk fights Aladdin and Karai fights Hun, but the latters just barely manages to prevail by throwing their opponents off a cliff into the sea. He is welcomed into the band, and Cassim reveals to Aladdin why he had left his wife and son: to find the Hand of Midas, a powerful artifact that can transform anything it touches into gold. Cassim believed that, with the Hand, he could return to his family and give them the life they deserved instead of one living out in the streets, and had instigated the raid so he could capture the oracle's staff and question the seer as to the precise whereabouts of the artifact. Aladdin convinces Cassim to return with him to Agrabah to live an honest life. Initially reluctant, Cassim eventually agrees when Iago inadvertently reveals that Aladdin's wedding may be his final chance to get the Oracle. Meanwhile, at the palace, Julian is watching the staff when a white light reveals the form of his old friend Qui-Gon Jinn. He soon reveals that Anakin was only one of the chosen ones that will save the multiverse. Julian at first refuses to believe him, though Qui-Gon suggests that Julian rethink his beliefs and disappears. For a while, Cassim is happy to spend quality time with his son. Cassim meets with Genie, Jasmine and the Sultan, and they immediately take a liking to Aladdin's father. Cassim decides to carry on his original scheme with Iago as his new henchman. Meanwhile, Sa'luk and Hun make their way to Agrabah. They soon reveal themselves to Razoul and sells out their fellow thieves and soldiers by telling Razoul the password to their hideout in exchange for immunity from prosecution. After 31 of the thieves are captured but no soldiers, Sa'luk tells them that Aladdin is one of the forty, and his father Cassim is the King himself. While attempting to steal the Oracle from the palace treasure chamber, Cassim and Iago are captured by the royal guards and Razoul reveals to the Sultan that Cassim is the King of Thieves. The Sultan has Razoul detain Cassim and Iago in the dungeon for life. Aladdin along with the turtles and Karai free Cassim, but are discovered by Razoul. Despite being a criminal, Aladdin returns to the palace to take responsibility for his actions. The Sultan prepares to punish Aladdin and the others, but Genie and Jasmine come to his defense, stating that all he wanted was to give his father a second chance. The Sultan accepts his apology, much to Razoul's dismay. With the oracle in hand, Cassim and Iago return to Mount Sesame, only to be captured by Sa'luk, Hun, his Dark Legion soldiers and the remaining 7 Thieves. Cassim is forced to use the stolen oracle in order to find the location of the Hand of Midas and then lead his men there. The Oracle directs them to The Vanishing Isle, a great marble fortress built on the back of a gigantic undersea turtle that periodically dives to the bottom of the ocean, where the Hand is hidden. Iago flees from the group, and goes off to lead Aladdin and Jasmine, Abu, the Keepers and Carpet to his imprisoned father. Aladdin manages to free and reconcile with his father. Working together with Karai, Julian, Jasmine, Brooklyn and Rex they retrieve the Hand just as the turtle is beginning to submerge, when they are attacked by Sa'luk and Hun. While trying to flee from the flood Sa'luk and Hun take Karai and Aladdin hostage, demanding that Cassim surrender the Hand. Cassim throws the Hand of Midas to Sa'luk, but Sa'luk turns into a gold statue after grabbing the Hand and Cassim and Aladdin flee. Realizing that his obsession with the Hand can cause destruction and his son is actually his ultimate treasure, Cassim throws the Hand. It lands on the ship with the remaining thieves aboard, turning it into gold and sinking it. Aladdin and Jasmine finally get married, with Cassim attending in the shadows, as he is still wanted for his crimes. Iago decides to join Cassim as a traveling companion, and they both go off once again to see the world. While camping, Jasmine is visited by Qui-Gon Jinn, who warns her that an old enemy has returned, demanding vengeance. Awaking in disbelief, Julian looks up at the moon and says to himself: "Darth Maul, alive?" Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4